Dio Brando VS Kurumi Tokisaki
Dio Brando vs Kurumi Tokisaki is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs. Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. Who would win a Death Battle? Character Versions: * Dio- End of part 3 (Stardust Crusaders) * Kurumi- End of season 2, but with enough power to use her stronger moves at least once. *There will be spoilers* Polls Who are you rooting for? Dio Brando Kurumi Tokisaki Who do you think will win? Dio Brando Kurumi Tokisaki Dio Brando Wiz: In the 1860's, Dio Brando is one smart and cunning guy. Boomstick: He was also selfish and cruel. His dad was a jerk. Wiz: After the death of his father, Dio moved in with the Joestars, a wealthy family for their time period. Boomstick: It's kind of odd how this happened. As the Joestars were traveling down a road, a storm rolled in, knocking George Joester unconscious and damaging his carriage. Wiz: As Dio's father, Dario, was about to rob George's carriage and possessions, he woke up and praised Dario, thinking that he arrived to save them. Boomstick: Dario played along and was able to use this to his advantage. Wiz: Due to this, Dio was welcomed into the Joestar family by George and his son, Jonathan, after his father died. But Dio isn't the kind of guy that plays nice. Boomstick: Almost immediately after being accepted by the Joestars, he harassed and tormented poor Jonathan. Little did he know that Jonathan would come back later on in the series to try and kill him. Wiz: After several events took place, Dio acquired a mask that could turn people into vampires! Dio eventually used the mask on himself, turning him into a vampire and granting him several new abilities. Boomstick: Like any other vampire, Dio can suck blood out of his victims. The only difference for him is that he drinks it with his hands! Wiz: He also gained superhuman senses, immortality and even the ability to regenerate from disintegration! Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: By the end of Part 1, Dio was able to freeze people, or anything organic, with ice by touching them. Boomstick: If that's not COOL enough for you, Dio can also shoot lasers out of his eyes, also known as Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, even when all that remains of him is his head! ''' Wiz: These lasers are strong enough to cut straight through several materials, including human flesh and wood, with one use. '''Boomstick: Dio is still very deadly as just a head. He killed Jonathan with his cool laser eyes and took over his body. Wiz: Unfortunately for him, this all happened on a ship out in the middle of the ocean. This wouldn't have been so bad if the ship hadn't exploded and sank. Boomstick: In order to protect himself, he climbed into a casket on the ship and sealed himself inside. Wiz: It worked, mostly. Dio ended up sinking to the bottom of the ocean trapped in a casket. Boomstick: At least until 1982, where some fisherman brought up his casket off the coast of Africa. Wiz: Dio eventually got out of the casket, probably killed the fisherman, and later remained in Egypt. Boomstick: But not before meeting and old hag who gave him the ability to manifest one of his greatest powers. Wiz: Dio eventually developed his stand, which he called The World. Boomstick: it was all thanks to a special bow and arrow, but that's another story for another time. Wiz: Aside from standard Stand rules (listed below), The World has its own perks, such a super strength, at least as fast as light speed, an extremely high durability, and even the ability to stop time. Boomstick: As if Dio wasn't powerful enough. Wiz: Although, when Dio first figured out how to stop time, he could only do it for about a second at best. However, as he practiced and continued drinking blood, he was eventually able to stop time for five seconds. Boomstick: Dio will usually use a rush attack during stopped time, which is mainly his Stand hitting his opponent repetitively at the speed of light. Wiz: What's more terrifying about this is that the attacks within stopped time will stack. For example, if Dio hit someone twice in the same area while time was stopped, then when time resumes, his opponent will feel like he/she was punched once, but he/she will feel the force of two punches, if that makes sense. Boomstick: but that's not even his final form! After drinking the blood of Joseph Joestar, Dio became more Super Saiyan like and developed his time stopping ability further. Wiz: His current limit is at about 10 seconds and growing, but that gives him plenty of time to use his most notable finishing move. Boomstick: dropping a huge steamroller on his enemy! Wiz: Despite having so many strong abilities, Dio is still a vampire. He will disintegrate in sunlight and is vulnerable to hamon users. Boomstick: But considering that he was nearly cut in half by a claymore infused with hamon and then proceed to put himself back together, he probably doesn't need to worry about hamon too much. Wiz: Additionally, if Dio's Stand is damaged, then Dio will take the same amount of damage. Boomstick: But still, don't wander the streets at night, unless you want to have your blood sucked up by a time stopping vampire. Quick Overview Skills/Abilities #Super strength (Seen lifting a steamroller) #Enhanced speed/durability #Enhanced reaction time (reacting to Kakyoin's Emerald Splash) #Flight (Seen when fighting Jotaro) #Smart and cunning #Regeneration (even after being desintegrated) #Can freeze organic material via touch (Seen in part 1 when fighting Jonathan) #Space Ripper Stingy Eyes (Laser eyes) (Used in last encounter with Jonathan in part 1) #Posesses a powerful Stand known as The World ##Can only be harmed by another Stand (Stated by Death Thirteen) ##Can only be seen by other Stand users (Explained in the first episode of Stardust Crusaders) ##Much faster than light (MFTL) (Linked to Star Platinum's stats and abilities) ##Super strength (Linked to Star Platinum's stats and abilities) ##Has an effective range of about 10 meters from Dio (Found in The World's own statistics) ###Stands are more powerful the closer they are to their users (Notable when fighting Midlar) #Can stop time for 10+ seconds (In the anime, Dio was able to move within frozen time for at least 10 seconds) ##Can stop time for longer intervals through use and absorbing blood (Occurred when DIO drank Joseph's blood) ##Can be used consecutively ##Are universal and instantaneous #His arsenal of weapons consist of knives #Can absorb the blood of an opponent from jabbing his hand into him/her. ##Doing so will improve his abilities, most notably his regeneration and time-stopping ability (Occurred when DIO drank Joseph's blood) #Can crush opponents with a steamroller (Final episode of Stardust Crusaders) Weaknesses # Sunlight can kill Dio # Large amounts of hamon can kill Dio # Cocky and arrogant # If Dio's Stand is damaged, He will suffer the same damage Kurumi Tokisaki Wiz: Kurumi Tokisaki is a beautiful, yet deceiving girl, or Spirit. Boomstick: She's Pretty hot, I'd do her. Wiz: Well, that's probably not a good idea. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: The last time a few guys tried that... Well, she ate them alive. Boomstick: She WHAT!? Wiz: that's not all, Kurumi is actually responsible for about 10,000 deaths alone, not including her Spacequake victims. Boomstick: Were they all horny guys? Wiz: Anyways, Kurumi made her first appearance as a transfer student at Raizen High School. Boomstick: She might have made an appearance earlier than that, though. Hehe, Spoilers. Wiz: At that point, Kurumi's current goal is to devour Shido Itsuka in order to gain enough power to go 30 years back in time. In doing so, she will attempt to kill the first Spirit. The reasons to why she wishes to do this are still unexplained, but will probably be unveiled later on. Boomstick: Unfortunately for her, she was being hunted by a bunch of other hot girls that wanted to kill her. One of those girls, Mana, did kill her... several times. I guess Kurumi can just come back to life like that. Wiz: Well, Mana was actually killing clones of the real Kurumi. I'll explain those later. Boomstick: But even while having to use her time trying to escape from these hot girls, Kurumi still has a massive supply of time stored up. Wiz: Time is the term she uses for energy that she can use for her powers. This also determines her lifespan. The amount she has available can be seen within the clock in her left eye. By the end of the first episode of season two, she was at about 8'o clock. the closer it is to 12'o clock the more time she has. However, in order to use many of her powers, she has to summon her angel, Zafkiel. Boomstick: Zafkiel is basically just a really big clock. Wiz: By summoning this, Kurumi can access many different types of bullets. Boomstick: She shoots MOST of these at her enemies, but sometimes she likes to shoot herself. Don't freak out, though. These aren't your ordinary bullets, most of them are used to manipulate time. Wiz: But even without ZafKiel, Kurumi can use other powers, such as her shadow manipulation to bind opponents. Supposedly, she can pull people into her shadow. Boomstick: Not to mention she can cause a Spacequake large enough to wipe out a city! Wiz: It does take a moment for her Spacequake to fully appear, but when someone gets trapped within one, it means certain death. Boomstick: In combat, Kurumi wears her astral dress, Elohim. Wiz: This dress is very durable. The only things that can supposedly get through it's defense are Spirit weapons or high powered equipment. Boomstick: But Kurumi still has a few more tricks up her sleeve. If she needs more time on the fly, which she likely wouldn't due to how much she has stored up, she can use City of Devouring Time. Wiz: This ability allows Kurumi to absorb the time of others within a large area. At least within half a mile of her location. people caught within it's effect will become weak, but other Spirits can still move around normally. Boomstick: If she's ever outnumbered, she can always use a few abilities together to create clones of herself. Wiz: Although the clones are weaker than the original Kurumi, they can use nearly all of her abilities. She keeps several clones in her shadow, giving her quick access to reinforcements without having to summon Zafkiel. Boomstick: Oh, and by the way, she can fly! Wiz: one of her greatest abilities, however, is her bullet, Yud Bet. Boomstick: With this, Kurumi can go back in time as much as she needs to, as long as she has enough time for it. Wiz: However, this supposedly comes at a great cost. Depending on how far back in time she wishes to go, it could cost her not only her time, but also one of her abilities. If this really is the case, it could be the reason we don't know what some of her bullets can do. Boomstick: Knowing this, Kurumi doesn't resort to using Yud Bet very often, or at least waits until she's built up a large amount of time before doing so. Wiz: And if Kurumi carelessly uses up all of her time, she could die. Boomstick: She also has to worry about what her dress doesn't protect, such as her arms, face and cleavage. Wiz: Kurumi also needs to protect Zafkiel if she summons it. If it is damaged, she could lose her abilities. Boomstick: Kotari is the only one who's managed to damage Zafkiel, but even then, damaging a Spirit's Angel hasn't been confirmed to just other Spirits. Wiz: But at the end of the day, this is not someone you want to meet in a dark alley. Boomstick: And don't ask her for sexual favors, She'll eat you alive. (Boomstick safe sex fact) Quick Overview Skills/Abilities #Wears her astral dress, Elohim ##Can only be pierced by high powered equipment (Source needed) #Can summon Zafkiel, which gives Kurumi many of her abilities #Possesses a flintlock pistol and musket capable of firing several types of bullets, which originate from Zafkiel ##Bullet types/Effects ###Aleph/ Accelerates time on a target when hit ###Bet/ Slows down time on a target when hit ###Gimel/ Unknown effect ###Dalet/ Rewinds time on a target when hit ###Hei/ Unknown effect ###Vav/ Unknown effect ###Zayin/ Freezes time on a target when hit (Used in episode 10) ###Het/ Creates a clone of a target when hit (Used in episode 10) ###Tet/ Allows Kurumi to share her sense with someone from a different time dimension ###Yud/ Allows Kurumi to see the past of a target when hit ###Yud Aleph/ Unknown effect ###Yud Bet/ Allows Kurumi to send herself or an object back in time at the cost of a large amount of power (either her time or a Spirit's power) ###Regular bullet/ no effects, mainly used by clones. (Used in episode 10) ##must point to a certain position on Zafkiel in order to use a specific bullet (Seen in episode 9 and/or 10) #Shadow manipulation ##Mainly used to bind opponents with hands that reach out from her shadow (Used in episode 9?) ##Can store clones within her shadow for quick access without summoning Zafkiel #Can cause and stop her own Spacequakes (Used in episode 9) ##Takes a short amount of time to form (Seen in episode 9) ##Being caught in a Spacequake would mean instant death #Kurumi can devour others and consume their time ##Consuming time increases Kurumi's lifespan and amount of times she can use her abilities ##Already possesses a large amount of time (Seen within her eye in Season 2, Episode 1) #Can use City of Devouring Time, which has a large area effect (Covered an entire school in episode 9) ##Allows Kurumi to absorb the time of those within its effect. ##Only Spirits are immune to this effect (Source needed) #Through a combination of her powers, Kurumi can create clones of herself with all of her thoughts and nearly all of her powers. ##Clones can even use City of Devouring Time (Source needed) ##Clones are generally weaker than the original Kurumi (Supposedly mentioned in the last chapter in volume 3) ##Clones can think individually and even betray each other, but usually have the same common goal (Seen in OVA: Date A Live-Encore) #Flight (Seen when saving Shido from falling in episode 9) #Teleportation (Seen in episode 9 or 10) Weaknesses # Using up all of her time will restrict her abilities and would likely kill her # Her Zafkiel was damaged before by a spirit, but it hasn't been stated that only a Spirit can hurt it # Anything not covered by Elohim is vulnerable to attacks of any kind # Speculated that using Yud Bet will permanently neutralize an ability (Source needed) Death Battle Pre-Fight Dio has moved into a city said to be home to strong beings. Dio, wanting to learn more about these beings, couldn't resist investigating. Dio finds a place to live and begins exploring the city at night. He continues to do this for several days. One night, Dio's out hunting for victims to feast on as he continues find out more about these beings. The streets are mysteriously empty, but Dio eventually finds and feasts on a victim. After he finishes, Dio hears several screams from an alleyway. Dio, being slightly cautious, looks down the alleyway from the top of a building, only to see bloodstains and limbs scattered about. Standing at the end of the alleyway is a young looking girl dressed in a dark dress with bright-orange patterns on it. (Someone didn't listen to Boomstick's safe sex fact) Kurumi (speaking softly after licking her lips): "Thank you for the meal." Dio is hardly phased by what he sees, but he does notice that she has different eyes. Dio: "Oho, you're different from everyone else I've seen since I've been here, and it looks like you've made a mess, too. Perhaps your one of those special beings I've been looking for." Kurumi looks up at Dio, She's sees a slightly dark but clear figure with a somewhat strange posture. He has faintly glowing red eyes. Kurumi giggles slightly at him and plays along. Kurumi: "Who knows..." Kurumi begins slowly flying up to the top of the building. As she does, she notices several knives on Dio's belt. Seeing this, Kurumi is careful about where she lands, especially since he stated that he was looking for 'special beings.' At the same time, she gets a sense that he's also somewhat unique (maybe the glowing red eyes gave it away). Kurumi ponders how much time she could get from him, or if he's some sort of Spirit. After seeing Kurumi fly, there's no doubt in Dio's mind that she's special. He wonders how strong he could get from drinking her blood. Kurumi: "...Do you really want to find out how special I am?" Dio: "Hmph, I'm sure you'll hardly be a match for me." Kurumi draws her pistol and musket. Dio remains standing in the same position. Kurumi: "Well, it is a bit more fun when they struggle." Dio: "Guns? You're going to fight I, Dio, with guns? Your death is assured." Dio begins walking towards Kurumi. Fight Kurumi fires at Dio's left leg with a regular bullet, planning to injure and devour him. Dio stopped approaching. The bullet stops just before hitting Dio's leg, hovers for a moment, then moves to Dio's hand. Dio: "I believe this is yours." Dio flings the bullet back at Kurumi, going over her left shoulder. She is slightly astonished by this. Kurumi: "Oh? Well I guess I'll have to do this the hard way after all." The ground around Kurumi becomes very dark, and expands a few meters out. Four clones emerge from the dark area. The clones begin pointing their guns at Dio, who remains motionless. All the clones fire simultaneously. Dio suddenly appears directly in front of the original Kurumi, about three feet away. All the clones have several knives stuck in their exposed skin, and quickly dissipate into a dark smoke. Kurumi: !? Dio: "Die!" Kurumi suddenly feels a massive blow directly to her stomach, and is flung back onto a slightly lower building. Dio (talking to himself): "Perhaps this was one of the weaker beings, how disappointing. But I suppose she had at least one interesting skill. It will be interesting to see what happens when I drink her blood." Dio continues talking to himself a bit longer before hearing a gunshot. Dio goes to investigate, and looks down from the ledge of the building. He sees several perfectly fine Kurumis, along with more appearing from a dark shadow. In the back of one of those Kurumis is a large clock. Dio: (Is that a Stand?) Kurumi: (This one is quite strong, I can't fool around) "Zayin!" Kurumi points to the 7 on the giant clock with her pistol. A dark smoke enters the barrel of the pistol from the 7. Dio is watching her actions carefully. Kurumi points her pistol at Dio's chest, and fires. The bullet stops just short of hitting Dio. Dio: "It's Usle-" A sphere suddenly forms around Dio, freezing him in time. Many of the clones take aim and fire at Dio, the rest get close to the original Kurumi with their guns ready. Most of the bullets are stopped in midair near Dio, even though he was frozen in time. A few of the bullets do hit Dio in the arms and neck. Kurumi: (How is he still stopping the bullets!?) "Reload and surround him!" Kurumi fires another Zayin bullet at Dio, prolonging the effect. The clones begin to move onto the building Dio is standing on to surround him, but before they can finish, Dio begins to move, slowly turning to face the clones behind him. Many of the clones are frozen in shock. Kurumi: "Impossible!" Dio begins to smirk. The bullets that hit him earlier didn't seem to have any effect, and many of the wounds have already disappeared. He slowly walks out of the sphere and towards one of the clones. Kurumi: "Fire!" The clones fire at Dio, most of the bullets coming at him from the front are stopped. However, multiple bullets hit him in the back. This doesn't stop Dio from approaching the clones. Dio: (That one with the giant clock behind her is most likely the leader, but considering that she just fired a bullet at me that froze time, I'll stay out of her range for now.) "I wasn't expecting that, but I can assure you that you won't have the same opportunity." Kurumi: (This isn't looking good. He somehow resisted Zayins effect. What do I do?) Several clones are still protecting Kurumi. Gunshots can be heard from the buildng above hers. She continues to think of a plan. As the gunshots seem to die down, Kurumi gets an idea, and summons Bet in her musket and Dalet in her pistol. She flys up to the ledge of the building, and sees that nearly all of the clones are gone, a few are laying down with knives in them, and one is being held from the neck by Dio, but it quickly dissipates. Dio: "Well, she died faster than I was hoping." (Cue Roundabout) The clones that were protecting Kurumi join up with her. Zafkiel has disappeared from behind Kurumi, and now she looks like the rest of the clones. Just as Dio was moving towards another clone, Kurumi uses City of Devouring Time. A massive dome appeared, engulfing several buildings. Dio: "Hmm?" Suddenly, Dio begins to feel weak and heavy. He finds it difficult to move. Dio: "W-What!?" Dio is then shot from behind by Kurumi's musket. Dio's actions have slowed down. As this happens, Kurumi begins to feel a surge of energy unlike anything she's felt before. Kurumi is shocked at how much time she's getting from just one person. She also realizes that he's not a Spirit, as Spirits should be immune to this effect. A large smile begins to form on Kurumi's face, and she begins walking towards Dio. As she does, the ground beneath Dio becomes very dark. White hands grab Dio's legs and begin to pull him down into the darkness. Kurumi begins to laugh as she reloads her musket with Bet. She fires at Dio's chest, prolonging his slowed actions. Kurumi: "Well, I suppose I'll get to eat you after all." (To be continued) KO Results References Dio Brando http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Dio_Brando media http://www.crunchyroll.com/jojos-bizarre-adventure Kurumi Tokisaki http://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kurumi_Tokisaki media http://www.hulu.com/date-a-live Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles